


Like Father, Like Daughter

by HeroFizzer



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Chrom misses his sister, former ruler of Ylisse Emmeryn. Lucina wants to get into her father's pants. A story that shows that Lucina does not fall far from her family's tree when it comes to lusting over another member of the family.





	Like Father, Like Daughter

“Wait you...you're a woman?”

“And quite the actress, too. Honestly I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now.”

Even now these words stuck with Chrom as he oversaw the kingdom of Ylisse, staring out at the morning sun. How could he, leader of the Shepards, not have picked up that this young woman, whom he believed to be the young man sharing the name 'Marth' with that of the legendary hero prince, was not who she said she was? Granted she was very...flat in places, and to him there were occassions where young men did sound like they had the voice of a young lady as they were going through their puberty. Whatever the case, she was likely gone now that they had completed their war with Gangrel.

And yet in spite of that victory Chrom couldn't help but feel empty over that incident. True Gangrel was vanquished, yet he still recalled the Shepards he had lost, not among them his young sister Lissa. But that was where the dagger twisted at his heart, and the emptiness within the hollow victory came from. While one of his sister's survived the war, the other, the one that sacrificed the most, did not. "Em..."

Emmeryn, the former ruler over Ylisse. Kidnapped by Gangrel, the Queen was held up high over the battlefield as Chrom was forced to make a choice; either Chrom surrendered the fight and the war, or Emmeryn pay the ultimate price. In an effort to take the pressure off of her brother's decision, the former queen of Ylisse would sacrifice herself, jumping off of the high point of the battlefield and almost becoming a martyr in the process. It tore at Chrom, who felt responsible for causing her to make the jump in the first place. If only he could go back and correct that error...

While he was still sulking over the loss of his sister, he gasped in shock as he received a surprise hug from the other. "Morning, big brother!" said a happy and cheerful Lissa. "How's Ylisse's king holding up this morning?"

"As good as I'll ever be," Chrom said, forcing a smile to his young sibling as he ruffles her hair. Lissa gave him a look back, however, with her cheeks puffed up. 

"Chrom, don't lie to me." the healer responded. "I know when you're upset over something."

The ruler of Ylisse let out a sigh, turning to face Lissa. "I've just been thinking a lot about Em lately."

Lissa put away her frowns face, looking down at the ground briefly before patting Chrom's shoulder. "I guess...I could understand that. It's been almost a year since the incident."

"You miss her too, right?"

"Of course I do," Lissa responded, "It's just...not a lot of people seem to ask me about my feelings over it. It's..." Lissa's voice fades briefly, not wanting to upset her older brother. "It's like...she was my sister too. But everyone has to make sure you're fine and everything because of it."

"I think I can understand." said Chrom. "And...I'm sorry for that."

"It's not anything you did."

"No, but...I feel like I've neglected you a bit. Ever since we found Robin it was as if I accidentally pushed you into the background while relying on them for assistance."

"Robin's a tactician, Chrom." Lissa reminded him. "You needed his help. We all did. But we're all pretty close to one another, all of us in the Shepards. We're all one big happy family, you know?"

"I guess I can't argue that..." Chrom chuckles. "Thank you for the reminder, Lissa."

"No problem!" she replied cheerfully. "Now come on, breakfast is ready. You don't want to have a cold meal, do you?"

Chrom laughed as Lissa dragged him by the arm to the main dining hall, but deep down the ruler of Ylisse still felt somewhat depressed over his older sister. All he ever really wanted was to apologize to her...and tell her how much he loved her.  
**  
"It's about time I took this off..."

Lucina grunted to herself as she shed her clothes a few miles away from the castle walls, hiding within the forest surrounding the stone building. She removed her coat, the very one that was created through inspiration of her great ancestor Marth, whose name she took to disguise herself while she was in this time period. As she removed the coat from her body, she stared down at the bandages underneath, which she had used to help protect her identity as a woman. In undoing the bandages from her chest her large, shapely breasts bounced down from their confines, allowing Lucina to sigh of relief as she rubbed her hands over her bosom.

"Hello you two," Lucina said to herself, playing with her nipples as the night wind blew against her naked skin, "I can't tell you how much I've missed seeing you. You were so hard to carry around all trapped under those bandages..."

Lucina stopped playing with herself, continuing to undress as she removed the pants she had been wearing this whole time. It was a tough job for her to do, travelling back in time to ensure that her future, or at least the future of this Lucina, would be a more peaceful one with her father growing up to teach her more about combat. But this Lucina, she had other activities in mind for her and her father...

Taking off the final pieces of modest clothing she had worn from the start of her journey, Lucina began to dig into her travel bag, finding the form fitting attire she felt was more suited to her person. It was a seductive little number, one that would show off an ample amount of cleavage, the fabric going skin tight against her body, a hole within the inner thigh so that she could very easily pull her battle thong down for when she begins to seduce Chrom (To be more adamant, it was an outfit designed similarly to that of Camilla's, but given a bright tint of blue).

As she looked down at the small pond that was near her, Lucina smiled at herself in the reflection, twisting her body about to get a better look at herself. She felt perfectly slutty as she saw herself staring back, aroused by her own shapely figure. But she had to keep her cool for now, no need to go into heat before meeting with her father (who at this point is still unaware that Lucina is in fact his daughter).

Before she could turn away and head to the castle, Lucina realized that for as scantily clad as she was, there was one important detail she had forgotten about...her eye.

Lucina's left eye bore the brand of Ylisse, a mark that showed that she and her ancestors were the heirs of the royal family of Ylisse. Before it was easy for her to confront her father, as she had concealed her face with a metal butterfly mask while still calling herself 'Marth'. Now that the mask was broken and the facade was (nearly) faded, it wasn't quite so easy to maintain that anonymity At the very least she needed to find a way to cover her eye and keep her identity a secret from her father. But how...?

Then Lucina had an idea. Taking her discarded bandages she wrapped some around her head, tying it together while placing it over her eye. A makeshift eye patch now adorned her head, and though it may go against the rest of her attire at least it protected her identity better from her father. Now that she was all set Lucina made her way to the castle, preparing to meet with Chrom once more.

As she walked up to the castle entrance, the guards standing by spotted her, their weapons at the ready as they awaited Lucina's move. "Don't be afraid," Lucina commanded, "I'm but a friend of the royal family."

"State your name and business, then." yelled one of the guards.

"The king Chrom would best recognize me as Marth." she replied. This answer threw the guards off greatly, but after a quick huddle one of them rushed inside, heading to Chrom's quarters to deliver the message. "Sir!" The guard shouted, slamming his fist on the door. "There's a guest here wishing to see you."

"A guest...?" Chrom said from the other side of the door. "I wasn't expecting any visitors this evening..."

"This one you may wish to see then, sir." the guard said. "It's a young woman who goes by the name of the hero prince, Marth."

Chrom froze up at the mention of that name. It was the woman who claimed to know the fate of Ylisse's future, who helped them in their war against Gangrel. He hadn't heard of her for quite some time and had assumed she just vanished into the air following those events. And yet here she is now, coming back into his life? What could this possibly be about?

"...Send her my way." Chrom replied hesitantly, to which guard nodded and headed back to the front gate, where the lady going by the name of Marth was still waiting to get in.

"The king will see you in his quarters now." The response made Lucina happy as she struts her way inside the castle, her heels clicking against the stone floor as she was guided by the guard towards her father's room. A smile grew on her face, her heat beat increasing rapidly as she grew closer to the door. She could feel her stomach filling up with butterflies at the thought of meeting her father once more, only she was having second thoughts about what she was about to do. But no, she says to herself, she had to be brave. It was the only chance she was going to have with Chrom, so she might as well spend it as best she could.

The guard opens the door to Chrom's room for Lucina, who gives him a nod before she steps inside, almost flabbergasted to see her father, who was dressed for sleep, before her. “My king.” she says with a curtsy. “It's so nice to see you once more.” At least she knew she was capable of making her father believe whatever she wished, given her acting was good enough to fool him.

“So the young lady who goes by the name of Marth...” was all Chrom could say as he approached Lucina. Pacing around her, the king of Ylisse studied her figure, letting out a thoughtful moan as he looked her over and noticed some obvious changes to her physique. “Strange...” he said, running his finger over her shoulder to feel her armor, “The last time I saw you you were able to make me believe you would very much pass for a male. But now here you are, as if you were a completely different person. But I do recognize that face, even if you try to hide just one eye.”

“Oh, this?” Lucina asked, holding her hand to her covered eye. “It's merely a bruise I received during my last battle, fighting off a few savage thugs who were bullying some maidens. Of course by bully I mean 'being forced into slavery'.”

“In which case I would say you did my people proud. As well as myself.” Lucina felt her cheeks blushing with delight as she heard praise coming from her father. She was thankful for it, even if he had no understanding why that was the case. “But I have to ask, why all of...this?” His eyes scan Lucina up and down, his gaze soon meeting up with her rather obvious enlargement in the chest region. Lucina could only giggle, amused at the way her father was poorly masking his attention.

“You said it yourself, my lord. I had to make do with what cover I could, otherwise you wouldn't believe me to be a man, let alone one you could trust on the battlefield.”

“This is true...” Chrom murmured. “So I take it now that Gangrel is vanquished you have...other intentions that involve myself?”

Lucina, now seeing that her father was standing before her again, slowly wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head into him only to pause before her lips could touch his. “I...yes. I do have a request of you...my king.” Again she paused, almost ashamed to call her father anything but his name. “You see, I may be from the future, but I hear so much of you, and I hear my classmates speak of your...legends.”

“Something tells me it's not anything on the battlefield...” Chrom said with a cocked eyebrow.

“There's rumor that you're good in the sack and I...I wished to see it for myself.” Again her cheeks were bright red, her mind filled with nothing but erotic thoughts for her dad.

"I'm not certain where you had heard these rumors, but if you're so inclined to find out...I'd be willing to share the experience with you." Chrom's face turned bright red as his eyes glanced away from the blue haired woman, asking himself what he was thinking. He himself was a virgin, never having been tasked with bedding a woman once in his life. He had secretly hoped that Emmeryn would return any affection he may show, but that was obviously never meant to be. Thos, however, he was highly unsure if what he was about to do was right for him or not.

Lucina takes his hand without any pause or concern, and gives her father a smile. "Then please, my king," she said, "make me yours for the night." Chrom was still a nervous wreck internally, but he still tried his best to maintain his cool as he nodded to the woman, then led her to his bed.

The both of them knelt on top of the sheets, Lucina and Chrom holding onto one another as they leaned in for a kiss. Lucina pulled back briefly, turning away from her father's lips. "I...have a request, my king. Would you be alright if I l...called you father?"

Chrom blinked a few times, shocked by what his ears just heard. "I...father?"

"It's...an expression of love." she said without thought, improvising on the spot.

"I guess...that's fine." Chrom replied, still shaken by the request. "Just...under one condition? If I may I'd like to...call you Emmeryn." Chrom's face scrunched up, as if he immediately regretted asking such a favor. Lucina, however, simply blinked, slowly soaking up what her father had asked of her. It was an odd think to request, but then again she had no right to speak. It was likely just as awkward that she was about to do the deed with her own dad.

Even so, Lucina smiled as she brushed her hand against Chrom's cheek. "You may call me as you like...father." And without missing a beat Lucina brought her lips to Chrom's, arms wrapped around him as she started to undress the king of Ylisse. Her hands rubbed against his abdomen, her fingertips feeling the bumps that his abs provided. Chrom at first almost resisted, but soon gave in completely to his temptations as he allowed his hands to grope at Lucina's large breasts, massaging them through the fabric of her outfit.

Lucina let out a happy sigh as she felt her father's hands feeling out her chest just before her buried his head between them. The blue haired woman giggled, holding Chrom against her breasts in an effort to let him savor them.moment. As soon as he came back up for air he pulled at Lucina's outfit, removing it as gently as he could in order not to destroy anything. His eyes sparkled as he gazed upon the woman's bare breasts, his saliva falling over his lower lip.

Lucina continued to undress herself, removing her own attire (including pulling down her thong) to reveal her naked flesh to the man she looked up to. "Does my appearance please you, father?" she asks, making sure to put emphasis on 'father' as she smirked devilishly at the king. Chrom's jaw dropped as he admired her body, seeing all of her in the buff like he was now. The king could feel a bulge growing in his pants, no doubt his erection coming up as he kept gawking at the young woman.

“You're...a very beautiful woman...Emmeryn.” Chrom said, almost choked up at the sight of her nakedness. “I wish to know you a little bit better.”

Lucina wagged her finger at her father. “Come now, father, a lady never tells her secrets until the very end. That's when things become more interesting.” Returning back to the bed, Lucina gave her father another long kiss, her lips moving down his neckline, down his front torso, all the way down to his pants where she pulled them down to see his large thick cock awaiting her, the shaft already at full mast. She gasped at the reveal of the cock, but remained calm as she wrapped her hand around it. “Goodness, it's bigger than I had thought it was.” she said, stroking her hand up and down the rod while she looked around the room to make sure nobody else was watching. “I heard through rumors it was massive, but...you didn't name it after your sword at all, did you?”

“Now why would I do something as silly as that?” Chrom asks, laughing nervously to avoid giving a proper answer. Lucina merely shrugged, holding her father's cock up and bringing her head towards it, her mouth opening up to swallow the penis, trapping the member within her mouth. She moaned, savoring the taste as the rod sits inside her mouth, her tongue slowly sliding on the underside as she gets a salty taste from her father's cock. Still delicious to her taste buds, however. She could hear Chrom's breathing over her, looking up at her future father and almost laughing at his reaction. He seemed to try too hard to remain stoic, but if there was one thing Lucina knew, it's almost impossible not to get emotional during sex.

Immediately Lucina pushes her head forewards, going until her lips reached the base of the cock placed on her father's groin. She could hear Chrom wince as she forced the whole cock down her throat, finding it cute the way he reacted to sexual pleasure. She continued to moan as her tongue flicked at his skin, her hands grabbing at his scrotum and giving his balls a nice massage. Lucina also found it quite amazing that his balls were so clean and smooth, as if he shaved them or found a way to wax them...

“Oh my god, Emmeryn...” Chrom grunted, taking a moment to recall what name he was calling this woman by. “I've never...felt anything like your tongue before...

“I would hope not. I do aim to please my father, after all.” replied Lucina, taking her father's cock out of her mouth. Chrom expected this young woman to continue sucking on his cock, but was surprised when she pushed him down to the bed, grinning at him as she would kneel over him, his cock in her hand once more. “But I do feel the foreplay is enough to warrant you fucking my virgin pussy?”

Chrom was sweating, still nervous about the whole affair. Swallowing his saliva he nodded at the woman, saying to her, “Emmeryn, I'd...I'd love it if I could take your virginity this evening. Please.”

Giggling, Lucina rubbed the nub of his penis against her vaginal lips, her juices rubbing against the head for some lubrication. “You know what your problem is, father?” she asks. “You're too polite a gentleman for such an activity.”

“Well I-” Chrom grunted, interrupted by Lucina squatting down onto his rod. He winced as the sensitive nub of his shaft rubbed against her insides, her vagina pushing down on the head rather hard. Lucina smiled at him as she rocked her hips against him, the cock rubbing against her vaginal cavern while she leaned forwards. Her hands rested on top of his chest, feeling against his rock hard pecs. Licking her lips Lucina laid on top of Chrom, her lips pressing onto his skin as they kissed away at his manly chest until they reached his nipple, suckling on it while she continued to swing her hips around. Soon enough Chrom would take control, grabbing onto the woman's shapely ass and thrusting upwards into her, making the blue-haired girl moan in the process.

“Oh my goodness...father...” Lucina moaned, looking Chrom in the eyes. “That feels...so wonderful...” She bit down on her knuckle, feeling Chrom take control and thrusting upwards inside of her. She could feel her juices building up, trickling out of her pussy and onto her thighs and his cock. His hands make Lucina's ass cheeks shake about as her body came down on his cock, the speed of his hips getting slower but harder as he forced himself into her.

After a moment Lucina told her father to stop, slowly getting off of him and leaning on her side with her back to Chrom. “Please, father, take me like this.” she begged, sticking her leg in the air to properly present herself to him.

“Anything you ask of me, Em, I'll do it for you.” Chrom rolled onto his side behind Lucina, his body pushing into her back as he guides his cock into her vagina once more. Holding her leg up in the air the leader of the Shepards thrusts into her once more, making Lucina moan once more.

“It's...oh, it's so good inside me, father!” Lucina gasps, wrapping her arm around Chrom's head. “Your cock feels so splendid in my pussy! F...I want you to...fuck me harder! Please, father!” Lucina found it hard to get the word out, having never said such a word before in her life. Nevertheless Chrom obliged, his the pace of his thrusting growing slow but having a bigger impact against her backside in the process. Chrom's lips planted themselves onto Lucina's neck line, kissing into her skin as his cock continued to push inside of her vagina.

“Emmeryn...you have such a beautiful pussy...” Chrom grunted between kisses. “Your skin is so smooth and precious...” His free hand reaches for her massive chest once again, grabbing onto her boob and resting his thumb on the nipple. He massages the nubby part of her breast, which causes Lucina to make a few cute whimpering sounds that were almost like music to Chrom's ears. 

While Chrom still thrusted into her vagina, still holding her leg up, Lucina turned her head to face her father and give him another kiss on the lips, holding onto his face to keep the kiss locked in. She moaned into his lips, causing them to vibrate while they continue making love to one another.

“You're as good as the legends say, father...” Lucina said with a smile, trying not to laugh. She suddenly realized the irony of calling Chrom her father and yet the king of Ylisse had not yet caught on at all. Perhaps she truly was a better actress than she believed. Or perhaps his lust for her aunt and his sister was just that big an obsession he didn't care as long as Chrom called her by that name. Thankfully the bandages over her eye remained in place throughout all of this, otherwise he'd have a good glimpse at her eye.

“My skills in bed are a legend now?” Chrom said, grinning as he grunts. “I find that hard to believe.”

Letting out a purr, Lucina pet Chrom's cheek. “You'd be surprised by what you hear when you keep your ear close to the ground of the villagers. They make up some wild rumors about the royal family...ooooh my god right there!” she cried out as she felt her father hit a sweet spot in her pussy, a grin growing across her face as her eyes almost roll back. “But it's so pleasant to know the rumors are true!”

“I get the feeling I'd hate to hear what other rumors the people of the continent have to say about us...”

“Believe it or not that's likely the most flattering. There's...mmmmh! People spread rumors that the blood is kept within the family...” She had a good chuckle at that considering her current situation.

“That is truly outrageous.” Chrom said, himself getting a laugh as he continues to pretend the buxom woman he was with was his sister. While Chrom continues to thrust at Lucina, the blue-haired woman pulls her hips away from him, his cock being pulled away from her vagina. Her juices were dripping down her legs, a bit of a creamy spot from her pussy attaching to her father's cock. Her fingers gently scoop the bit of grool off of Chrom, holding it up to his lips. The king of Ylisse stared at it with confusion. “What is...?”

“Would you care for a small snack, father?” Lucina asks playfully. “It's quite delicious, I assure you.”

Hesitantly, Chrom looks at the creamy substance that came from the young woman's vagina as it laid on her fingers. Slowly he brings his head into her digits, opening wide as his tongue slowly laps at the milky liquid. He had never seen anything like it before, but wasn't about to back away from a request made by such a buxom lady. As he swallows the grool Chrom lets it sit in his mouth for a moment, savoring the flavor before swallowing. “Actually, that was...quite well.”

“Good.” Lucina said with a smile before turning away from Chrom, her backside sticking up in the air. “Now please, father...I want you to fuck me again. Please, this time...cum inside of me.”

She used her fingers to spread her pussy lips open, allowing Chrom to see how sticky her juices were, strands of the clearer substance sticking to her skin. Without no further hesitation Chrom took his boner and guided it inside Lucina's vagina, hearing her moan happily once more as his cock slided inside her the same way a sword was secured inside it's sheath. He grabbed at Lucina's backside, his hands squeezing each one tightly as his hips thrusted into her, his groin slapping hard against her. Lucina's hands gripped onto the bedsheets tightly, her own head going down on the comforter. Her teeth grab onto the sheet, biting down on it as she tries to restrain herself from climaxing. She wasn't ready for it all to end just yet, but her body was telling her to let it out. As was Chrom's, who could feel his cock throbbing with so much blood flowing through his boner. He himself was ready to let loose, and Lucina did say she wanted him to cum inside her...

“Em...Emmeryn...” he whispered into her ear. “I'm about to cum.”

“Ooooh, I can't wait!” Lucina groans, kneeling off her hands with her back coming up to Chrom's chest. Again she wraps her arm around Chrom's neck, turning to face her father as she prepares a kiss for him. But before they even touch lips, Lucina feels the need to confess. “F-Father...I...I love you! Ahhhn!”

“I love you too, Emmeryn! Hrn...Hnnnnngh!”

As the two blue-haired humans press their lips against one another, they both come to a climax at the same time. Lucina's vagina sends a stream of her cum out while Chrom's cock floods Lucina's vagina, filling her up with his seed. While Chrom was pushing himself hard against the woman's backside, all he could think about was how relieved he was to say he loved his sister, even if it wasn't to her. All that mattered was he admitted his love for Emmeryn out loud, and he could finally let go of those feelings. For Lucina, she was merely proud that she could tell her father that she loved him, just without actually telling him. He still didn't have the slightest clue over her true identity.

When Chrom was finished with emptying his sperm inside Lucina, the two collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily as they smiled at one another. Lucina laughed, burying her face into Chrom's shoulder as his semen dripped out of her. “Mmmmmgh, that was so much FUN...Thank you, daddy!”

As the king felt the woman kiss his cheek, he felt a bit of a shock run down his body as he heard her call him 'daddy'...but he thought nothing of it, likely a continuation of her calling him 'father'. “You...you're welcome.” he replied back, holding her in his arms. “It was...very nice. I feel as though I should be the one thanking you.”

“There's no need for-”

Chrom interrupted Lucina by holding a finger up to her. “How would...how would you like to become the queen of Ylisse?”

Upon hearing that request, Lucina jolted up from the bed out of shock, trying to still hide her proper identity from her father. “M-me?! Queen of...no, I couldn't! I don't feel I could...I just couldn't fill those shoes!” She was flabbergasted, extremely thrown off by this proposal, especially after having just metaphorically fucked his brains out. “My...king, I have to confess-”

Again Chrom cuts her off, placing his finger on her lips. “I understand it's a big responsibility, but you're the only woman I've ever felt any kind of feelings over. Please, give it some thought over night.”  
**  
Nine months later Lucina and Chrom stood at the balcony of the castle, watching the sun slowly rise. Chrom held onto Lucina from behind, hugging her as he rubbed his hand over Lucina's belly. “So, Emmeryn,” he said with a smile, “have you considered a name for our child yet?”

“I was thinking perhaps...Lucina?” she said with a knowing grin.


End file.
